A conventional apparatus of this type is disclosed in European Pat. No. 0 320 621 and includes a sleeve formed as spindle nut. The rollers have not only a fine groove profiling for engagement with a fine screw thread of the threaded spindle but have in addition a coarse profiling for engagement in coarse guide grooves of the sleeve. During rotation of the threaded spindle, the rollers thus roll within the sleeve in a planetary motion on the threaded spindle as well as on the sleeve. This construction is complex and has the drawback that the sleeve as nut must be designed with a great inner profiling and each of the rollers must be designed with a fine profiling and an additional coarse profiling.